ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
CN City Returns
This an idea of the return of third look of Cartoon Network in the City look from 2004 to 2006. The CN (Cartoon Network) City look contained all the Cartoon Network characters living in a CGI town. Shows that were in the city (US) *Ben 10 Omniverse *The Powerpuff Girls *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Johnny Bravo *Dexter's Laboratory *What's New, Scooby-Doo? *Tom & Jerry Tales *Camp Lazlo *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *Samurai Jack *The Secret Saturdays *Robot Boy *Squirrel Boy *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends *Batman: The Brave & The Bold *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated *Teen Titans *Teen Titans GO! (but no characters, just posters and banners on every bumper and a comic book) *Codename: Kids Next Door *Chowder *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Duck Dodgers *Sym-Bionic Titan *Megas XLR *ThunderCats (2011) *Regular Show *The Amazing World of Gumball *The Looney Tunes Show *Adventure Time *Time Squad *Johnny Test *Huckleberry Hound *Yogi Bear *Transformers Animated *Genrator Rex Characters by TV Show 'Ben 10 Omniverse': *Ben Tennyson (both 11 and 16 yr olds): Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal and Tara Strong. *Rook Blonko: Voiced by Bumper Robinson *Gwen Tennyson (both 11 and 16 yr olds): Voiced by Ashley Johnson *Kevin Levin: Voiced by Greg Cipes *Zed: Voiced by Paul Eiding *Julie Yamamoto: *Ship: *Max Tennyson: Voiced by Paul Eiding *Azmuth: Voiced by *Blukic and Driba: Voiced by Paul Eiding and Eric Bauza *Plumbers: Various voices *Rad Dudsman: Voiced by *Aliens of Undertown: Various voices *Argit: Voiced by *Pakmar: Voiced by Tara Strong *Mr. Baumann *Tetrax Shard: Voiced by David Fennoy *Vilgax: Voiced by Steven Blum *Khyber: Voiced by David Kaye *Malware: Voiced by Corey Burton *Dr. Psychobos: Voiced by Eric Bauza *Psyphon: Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker *Bubble Helmet: Voiced by John DiMaggio *Fistina: Voiced by *Liam: Voiced by Paul Eiding *Tummyhead: Voiced by Rob Paulson *Solid Plugg: Voiced by Eric Bauza *Dr. Animo: *Octagon Vreedle *Rhomboid Vreedle *Vulkanus: Voiced by John DiMaggio *The Forever Knights: *Sixsix: *Sevenseven: *Feedback: Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal *Four Arms: *Heatblast: Voiced by David Kaye *XLR8: Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal *Diamondhead: Voiced by Eric Bauza *Humongousaur: Voiced by John DiMaggio *Big Chill: Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker *Cannonbolt: Voiced by David Kaye *Bloxx: Voiced by Bumper Robinson *Shock Squatch: Voiced by David Kaye *Rath: Voiced by John DiMaggio *Stinkfly: Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker *Astrodactyl: Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker *Wildmutt: Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker *Armodrillo: Voiced by John DiMaggio *Ball Weevil: Voiced by Bumper Robinson *Gravattack: Voiced by David Kaye *Crashhopper: Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker 'Ed, Edd n Eddy': *Ed: Voiced by Matt Hill *Edd: Voiced by Samuel Vincent *Eddy: Voiced by Tony Sampson *Jimmy: Voiced by Keenan Christenson *Sarah: Voiced by Janyse Jaud *Naz: Voiced by Erin Fitzgerald *Kevin: Voiced by Kathleen Barr *Rolf: Voiced by Peter Kelamis *Johnny 2x4 and Plank: Voiced by *The Kanker Sisters: *Eddy's Brother 'Codename: Kids Next Door': *Numbah 1: Voiced by Ben Disken *Numbah 2: Voiced by Ben Disken *Numbah 3: Voiced by Lauren Tom *Numbah 4: Voiced by Dee Bradle Baker *Numbah 5: Voiced by Cree Summer *Numbah 362: Voiced by *Numbah 86: Voiced by *Other KND Operatives *Father: Voiced by Maurice LaMarche *Delightful Children From Down The Lane: Voiced by Ben Disken, Dee Bradley Baker and Cree Summer. *Stickey Beard: Voiced by mark Hamill *Grandma Stuffum: Voiced by Grey DeLisle *Toiletnator: Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker *Mr. Boss: Voiced by Jeff Bennett *Knightbrace: Voiced by Tom Kenny *Count Spankulot: Voiced by Daran Norris *Common Cold: Voiced by Ton Kenny 'Generator Rex': *Rex Salazar: Voiced by Daryl Sabara *Bobo Haha: Voiced by John DiMaggio *Agent Six: Voiced by Wally Kurth *Doctor Holiday: Voiced by Grey DeLisle *Caesar Salazar: Voiced by Freddy Rodriquez *Noah Nixon: Voiced by Fred Savage *White Knight: Voiced by J.K. Simmons *Circe: Voiced by Tara Sands *Providence Agents: Various voices *Van Kliess: Voiced by Troy Baker *Biowulf: Voiced by Troy Baker *Skalamander: Voiced by John DiMaggio *Breech: Voiced by Hynden Walch *E.V.O.'s 'The Powerpuff Girls': *Blossom: Voiced by Cathy Cavadini *Bubbles: Voiced by Tara Strong *Buttercup: Voiced by E.G. Daily *Professor Utonium: Voiced by Tom Kane *Mayor of Townsville: Voiced by Tom Kenny *Sara Bellum: Voiced by Jennifer Martin *Ms. Keane: Voiced by Jennifer Hale *Mitch Mitchelson: Voiced by Tom Kenny *Townsville Citizens: Various voices *Mojo Jojo: Voiced by Roger L. Jackson *Fuzzy Lumpkin: Voiced by Jim Cummings *Gang Greengang: Voiced by Jeff Bennett and Tom Kenny *Him: Voiced by Tom Kane *The Rowdyruff Boys: Voiced by Rob Paulson and Roger L. Jackson *Amoeba Boyz: Voiced by Chuck McCann 'Camp Lazlo': *Lazlo: Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui *Raj: Voiced by Jeff Bennett *Clam: Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui *Scoutmaster Lumpus: Voiced by Tom Kenny *Slinkman: Voiced by Tom Kenny *Commander Hoo-Ha: Voiced by Jeff Bennett *Edward Platypus: Voiced by M. Lawrence *Chip & Skip: Voiced by Steve Little *Sampson Clogmeyr: Voiced by Jeff Bennett *The Lemmings: Voiced by Steve Little *Dave & Ping Pong: Voiced by Doug Lawrence *Jane Doe: Voiced by Jodi Benson *Ms. Mucus: Voiced by Jill Talley *Patsy: Voiced by Jodi Benson *Gretchen: Voiced by Jill Talley *Nina: Voiced by Jill Talley *Almondine: Voiced by Jodi Benson 'Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends': *Mac: Voiced by Sean Marquette *Bloo: Voiced by Keith Furguson *Coco: Voiced by Candi Milo *Wilt: Voiced by Phil LaMarr *Eduardo: Voiced by Tom Kenny *Frankie Foster: Voiced by Grey DeLisle *Madame Foster: Voiced by Candi Milo *Mr. Harriman: Voiced by Tom Kane *Cheese: Voiced by Candi Milo *Goo: Voiced by Grey DeLisle *Terrence: Voiced by Tara Strong *Duchess: Voiced by Grey DeLisle *Imaginary Friends *Extream-O-Saurs 'Dexter's Laboratory': *Dexter: Voiced by Candi Milo *Dee Dee: Voiced by Kathryn Cressida *Mandark: Voiced by Eddie Deezen *Mom: Voiced by Kath Soucie *Dad: Voiced by Jeff Bennett *Major Glory: Voiced by Rob Paulse *Valhallen: Voiced by Tom Kenny *Krunk: Voiced by Frank Welker 'Chowder': *Chowder: Voiced by Nicky Jones *Mung Daal: Voiced by Dwight Shultz *Truffles: Voiced by Tara Strong *Shnitzel: Voiced by John DiMaggio *Kimchi: Voiced by CH Greenblatt *Gazpacho: Voiced by Dana Snyder *Panini: Voiced by Liliana Mumy *Ms. Endive: Voiced by Mindy Sterling *Gorgonzola: Voiced by Will Shadley 'The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack': *Flapjack: Voiced by Thurop Van Orman *Captain K'nuckles: Voiced by Brian Doyle Murry *Bubbie: Voiced by Roz Ryan *Peppermint Larry: Voiced by Jeff Bennett *Candied Wife 'The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy': *Billy: Voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz *Mandy: Voiced by Grey DeLisle *Grim: Voiced by Greg Eagles *Irwin: Voiced by Vanessa Marshall *Hoss Delgado: Voiced by Diedrich Bader *Harold: Voiced by Richard Steven Horvits *Gladys: Voiced by Jennifer Hale *Sperg: Voiced by Greg Eagles *Pricible Goodvibes: Voiced by Chris Cox *Nergal: Voiced by Martin Jarvis *Nergal Jr.: Voiced by *Fred Fredburger: Voiced by C.H. Greenblatt *Jeff the Spider: Voiced by Maxwell Atoms 'Evil Con Carne': *Hector Con Carne: Voiced by Phil LaMarr *Boskov: Voiced by Frank Welker *Major Dr. Ghastly: Voiced by Grey DeLisle *General Skarr: Voiced by *Cod Commando 'Courage the Cowardly Dog': *Courage: Voiced by Marty Grabstein *Muriel Bagge: Voiced by Thea White *Eustace Bagge: Voiced by Arthur Anderson *Katz: Voiced by 'Tom & Jerry': *Tom *Jerry *Spike 'Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi': *Ami Onuki: Voiced by Janice Kawaye *Yumi Yoshimura: Voiced by Grey DeLisle *Kaz Harada: Voiced by *Jang Keng and Tekirai: 'Johnny Bravo': *Johnny Bravo: Voiced by Jeff Bennett *Bunny Bravo: Voiced by Brenda Vaccaro *Little Suzy: Voiced by Mae Whitman *Pops: Voiced by Larry Drake *Carl: Voiced by Tom Kenny 'Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated': *Scooby Doo: Voiced by Frank Welker *Shaggy Rogers: Voiced by Mathew Lillard *Fred Jones: Voiced by frank welker *Daphne Blake: Voiced by Grey DeLisle *Velma Dinkley: Voiced by Mindy Cohn *Janet Mayor Nettels: Voiced by Kate Higgins *Sheriff Bronson Stone: Voiced by Patrick Warburton *Skipper Shelton: Voiced by *Rick Spartan and Cachinga: Voiced by James Patrick Stewart and Greg Ellis *Hex Girls **Thorn: Voiced by Jennifer Hale **Dusk: Voiced by Kimberly Brooks **Luna: Voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Ed Machine: Voiced by *George Avocados: *Angle Dynamite/Cassidy Williams: Voiced by Vivica A. Fox *Mr. E/Ricky Owens: Voiced by Lewis Black *Professor Pericles: Voiced by Udo Kier *Brad Chils: Voiced by *Judy Reeves: Voiced by *Slime Mutant: Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker *Kriegstaffelbots: Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker *The Phantom *Man-Crab: Voiced by Frank Welker *Hebediah Grim: *Crybaby Clown *Dandy Highwayman *Fernando El Aguirre 'Classic Scooby-Doo': *Scrappy Doo *Yabba-Doo *Deputy Dusty *Scooby-Dum *Flim-Flam *Duke and Annie *The Creeper *Red Beard's Ghost *Black Knight 'Megas XLR': *Coop Cooplowski: Voiced by *MEGAS *Jamie: Voiced by Steven Blum *Kiva Andru *Goat: Voiced by Scot Rienecker. 'Time Sqaud': *Otto Osworth: Voiced by Pamela Adlon *Buck Tuddrussel: Voiced by Rob Paulson *Larry 3000: Voiced by Mark Hamill 'Squirrel Boy': *Andy Johnson: Voiced by Pamela Adlon *Rodney Jared Squirrel: Voiced by Richard Horvitz *Bob Johnson *Lucille Johnson *Kyle Finkster *Salty Mike *Leon: Voiced by Tom Kenny *Darlene: Voiced by Monica Lee Gradischek 'Robotboy': *Robotboy: Voiced by *Tommy Turnbull: Voiced by *Gus "G-Man" Turner: Voiced by *Lola Mbola: Voiced by *Professor Mushimo: Voiced by *Donnie Turnbull *Dr. Kamikazi: Voiced by Eiji Kusuhara *Constantine: Voiced by Rupert Degas *Felonious Hexx: Voiced by *Claus Von Afonzügel: Voiced by *Ludwing *Kurt *Stu *Noky 'Teen Titans': *Robin: Voiced by Scott Menville *Starfire: Voiced by Hynden Walch *Beast Boy: Voiced by Greg Cipes *Raven: Voiced by Tara Strong *Cyborg: Voiced by Khary Payton *Gizmo: *Jinx *Mammoth: Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson *Slade *Control Freak: Voiced by *Mumbo Jumbo *Plasmus: Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker *Cinderblock: Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker 'Justice League Unlimited': *Superman: Voiced by George Newbern *Batman: Voiced by Kevin Conroy *Wonder Woman: Voiced by Susan Eisenberg *Green Lantern: Voiced by Phil LaMarr *The Flash: Voiced by Michael Rosenberg *Hawkgirl: Voiced by Maria Canals Barrera *Martian Manhunter: Voiced by *Aquaman *Green Arrow *Lex Luthor: Voiced by Clancy Brown *Cheetah: Voiced by *Joker: Voiced by Richard Epcar *Gorilla Grodd *Bizzaro *Brainiac *Metallo *Captain Cold *Star Sapphire *Copperhead 'Batman the Brave and the Bold': *Batman: 'Samurai Jack': *Jack: Voiced by Phil LaMarr *Aku: Voiced by Greg Baldwin *Scotsman: Voiced by John DiMaggio 'The Life and Times of Juniper Lee': *Juniper Lee: Voiced by Lara Jill Miller *Ray Ray Lee: Voiced by Kath Soucie *Monroe: Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui *Jasmine Lee: Voiced by Amy Hill *Dennis Lee: Voiced by Alexander Polinsky *Jody: Voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Ophelia: Voiced by Candi Milo *Roger: Voiced by Tara Strong *Skeeter Khomen-Gettit: Voiced by Jeff Bennett *Monsters: Various voiced 'Sym-Bionic Titan': *Lance: Voiced by Kevin Thoms *Ilana: Voiced by Tara Strong *Octus: Voiced by Brian Posehn 'Duck Dodgers': *Duck Dodgers: Voiced by *The Eager Young Space Cadet: Voiced by *Dr. I.Q. Hi: Voiced by *Martain Manhunter *Martian Queen 'My Gym Partner's a Monkey': *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Luope Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Principle Pixiefrog *Coach Gills *Bull Sharkowski *Animal Students 'Thundercats (2011)': *Lion-O *Tygra *Cheetara *Panthro *WilyKit & WilyKat *Snarf *Mumm-Ra *Slithe *Kaynar *Addicus *Vultaire 'The Secret Saturdays': *Zak Saturday: Voiced by *Drew Saturday: Voiced by *Doc Saturday: Voiced by *Fiskerton: Voiced by *Komodo: Voiced by *Zon: Voiced by Fred Tatasciore *Doyle Blackwell: Voiced by *V.V. Argost: Voiced by Corey Burton *Munya: Voiced by *Van Rook: Voiced by Corey Burton *Abbey Grey: Voiced by Kari Wahlgren *Shoji Fuzen: Voiced by *Baron Finster: Voiced by Rob Paulson Bumpers Top 20 Villian Choice Awards: Voices *Yuri Lowenthal - Ben Tennyson(16), Feedbaack *Bum Gallery Category:Cartoon Network